All It Took Was 12 Years
by Cait2014
Summary: Its been almost 4 months since his divorce and Elliot has found a way to cope. With Olivia. Will she be able to tell him her feelings? Pls. Review. I decided to go ahead and continue this story.


All it took was 12 Years

It seemed like a regular day at the precinct. Mostly everyone was working on their case loads of paper work. Elliot and Olivia had just gotten back from a rape/murder in Chelsea Piers, so they were finishing up their remaining files. Munch and Fin left to go finish up on the case. Elliot was getting up to get some coffee for him and Liv. It had been almost 3 ½ months since Elliot's divorce and ever since, he seemed happier and cheerful, especially around his partner. They had become closer during those 3 months. She would comfort him while he was going through the separation and the divorce itself. Many times, he had thought to himself of how lucky he was to have her there with him. He was so lost in thought that he had forgotten why he was standing up until he saw that Munch and Fin were back and that there was a hand being waved in his face.

"You know if you keep starring, she'll notice you looking at her and get the wrong impression", Munch said.

Elliot just kept starring, "Huh? Oh yeah", not really giving any interest of what the older man was saying.

"You've been doing that lately, you know?" snorted Munch

"Doing what?"Elliot asked finally looking,

"Starring at her when she's at her desk, looking at her ass every time she leaves the room, and ignoring everyone else because of it"

"Oh, sorry about that"

"Oh no worries, it's actually kind of amusing of how you look at her with goo-goo eyes"

"What do you mean? I don't stare at her" Elliot's cheeks were becoming pink by now

"Newsflash, you do. Why don't you just tell her how you feel about her"

"Now you're just crazy. I don't have any feeling for Liv"

Elliot snapped way to quickly, not noticing that he said that last part loud enough that Olivia herself looked and started listening in on the conversation,

"Whatever you say", As well as many other uniformed officers.

Elliot turned around and saw that almost half the precinct stopped what they were doing and looked at the stunned and embarrassed Elliot Stabler. He almost turned red when he saw Olivia with a big shock look on her face.

-Around 9:00 pm that night-

After everything had calmed down after the huge commotion officers & detectives had started packing up and heading home. It had become a routine that sometimes after work, on days when they didn't have to stay late, Elliot would normally drive Olivia home and on weekends when Elliot didn't have his kids, they would normally order some Chinese or take out and just talk or watch some movies.

The captain walked out of his office and walked up to their conjoined

"You two can go home, I'll call you if we get something" and with that he walked off leaving the two detectives free to go.

"Hey El?" Olivia asked

"You need something, Liv?" he answered back

"Um, yeah I was wondering if you could drive me home" she said now leaning with her coat on their desk

"Sure, of coarse just give me 5 minutes okay?" He said not looking up, trying to finish the rest of the file he was working on

"Okay" She said kindly

3 minutes had passed and he was ready to walk out with Olivia, putting his coat on

"Ready to leave?" He asked

"Yeah"

In the car Olivia was looking out the window, oblivious of Elliot giving her side glances every few seconds. The car ride was comfortably silent, which was normal for the two it seemed. When he arrived outside of Olivia's building, he was kind of unsurprised by what she did.

"Do you think that you could come up with me so that we could talk? I have something to tell you and I have questions that need to be answered"

"Um sure" kind of suspicious and with that he turned off the engine and took the keys out, hopping out of the car. Olivia had something up her sleeve, thought Elliot, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

"You coming El"

"Yeah right behind you Liv, right behind you" he almost exaggerated the last part while walking up the stairs getting glances and glimpses of her ass. Olivia felt eyes on her body but just shook it off. It was Elliot behind her, of course he wasn't staring he never would, especially since he just got out of a divorce.

When they walked in he closed the door and she went to the kitchen

"Want something to drink" she yelled

"Nah I'm fine"

Olivia walked back with a water bottle in her hands

"I'm need to go change out of these work clothes, but I will be right back. You can watch TV or whatever"

"Okay"

She walked to her bedroom and changed into one of her shorts and a tank-top. When she got back into the living room she didn't see Elliot but she heard his voice coming from the kitchen. It sounded like he was talking on the phone to someone. Wanting to know more, she tip-toed to the side quietly so he couldn't see her, focusing on the conversation he was having.

"Alex, what am I supposed to do huh?" Elliot asked frantically

"I don't know Elliot just tell her how you fell"

"But what if I tell her and she rejects the feelings?"

"Well El, at least tell her that you love her so that she knows"

"I'm just afraid that if I tell her, and she doesn't fill the same way, it will be awkward between us at work"

"Do what you fell is right"

"Okay, thanks Alex"

Olivia was listening and wondering who he could be talking about. After he hung up Olivia made her presence noticeable.

"Hey, can we talk now?"

They both started for the living room

"Yeah, what did you want to talk about?"

"You've been acting weird lately around me. Today you made a comment and I have no idea of all you said but-" Before Olivia could finish what she had to say Elliot interrupted

"It's not important anyways"

"See? Acting weird, what's going on?" She asked concerned

In his mind he was choosing whether or not to tell her, but he knew he had to.

"Come sit down Liv" He said patting the couch gently

"Elliot your scaring me what's going on?" She asked worried that he had something bad to tell her

"Nothing I just need to get this off of my chest"

"OK Shoot"

"What I'm about to tell you may be a shock- wait Liv didn't you need to ask me something?'

"I'll do that when you're done"

"Okay like I said, please don't punch, or slap me" Elliot said trying to make her smile

It worked and Olivia was all ears now

"Okay, I'm not sure when, or how, or why but I'm in love with someone at work and every time I talk to anyone they all say the same thing, 'go talk to her and just tell her' what do you think I should do?"

Who was he talking about, thought Olivia.

"First El, tell me stuff about her"

"Well okay but Liv, if a guy loved or liked you how would you like them to tell you?"

"It doesn't really matter where we would be at, if we were in this position like you and I are sitting in now, I would want him to pull me closer to him, look me in the eye, and give me compliments. Then when the moment is right he would tell me"

"Okay, but about her, she's kind, sweet, thinks of others all the time, she's gorgeous, I've know her for years, my kids know I love her very much"

Olivia's stomach churned when he said his kids already knew

"I'm happy you're in love El, but who are you talking about?"

"You" he mumbled under his breath, thankfully Olivia didn't hear him

"What was that El?"

"Nothing, do you mind if I lay on the couch? You can sit on me in my lap if you want"

She laughed and nodded a 'yes' and was now almost in his lap

He had a plan and so far it was working. Just then he sat back up and now she actually was in his lap. She looked at him with a strange look.

"Sorry I just felt a knot in my back"

"It's fine but El?" Noticing she was still in his lap

"Yes? Oh sorry but I'll let go of you when I'm done with what I need to say k?"

She nodded again

"Before I don't know how, when or why, but I'm in love with you Olivia"

She was silent, and Elliot wanted to finish up

"It's okay if you don't fill the same way; I just wanted to at least tell you so I would-"

And before he had the chance to finish she put a finger to his mouth

"Elliot I am stunned but I do have feelings for you, but I don't want to be the rebound for you"

"and you are not nor will you ever be"

"But Elliot I trust you and I have trusted a lot of guys before and almost every time they only wanted me for sex, like I said, I trust you"

"But that wasn't me, why do you think I got divorced?"

"Because your marriage was becoming ruined?"

"No because I told Kathy that I loved you and not her any more"

Olivia was shocked, he had told her that Kathy gave him the papers

"Oh"

"Why would I lie to you Olivia, I love you"

"I love you too El"

And with that he leaned in closer to her bringing their lips together in a passionate & sweet first kiss way

"I really do love you Liv, and I plan on proving it to you in whatever way possible"

"I believe you, I'm just scared that's all and I need a little time"

"That's fine with me, take all the time you needed for you to know"

"I'll get over it soon"

She smiled and gave him a quick peck that turned into a deep make out session.

-4½ Years Later-

Olivia walked into her house almost being tumbled over by twin 3 year olds.

"Hey Mommy!" were said by Alie & her twin Elie

"Hey sweeties"


End file.
